This invention relates to an electric hair trimmer, and more particularly, to a trimming head for an electric hair trimmer.
A conventional electric hair clipper is effective for trimming and thinning hair in the hands of a professional barber or a skilled amateur, but is not satisfactory for self-use or use by an unskilled amateur. The reason, of course, is that a conventional clipper is capable of cutting far more hair at a time than is desired for trimming and thinning, operations desirably performed more frequently than professional haircuts.
An adjustable attachment for conventional hair clippers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,570. The adjustable attachment is mountable on conventional clippers and includes a slotted bearing head adjacent the clipper blades. The head bears flat against the hair, and a certain amount of hair enters the slot and is fed to the blades. The attachment reduces the amount of hair fed to the blades, but the amount still may be far in excess of that required for trimming, thinning and touch-up purposes.
Another trimmer aimed at avoiding excessive cutting is a variation of a conventional clipper wherein the teeth of the movable blade are positioned longitudinally in critical relation with the forwardly projecting teeth of the stationary blade such that there is extremely small overlap of the two sets of teeth. This approach, while in the desired direction, involves costly manufacture and provides less than desirable trimming and thinning action. The hair cutting action takes place only after feeding through the teeth of the stationary blade and is somewhat uneven due to the fact that hair tends to jam between the stationary teeth and reaches the movable teeth in grouped manner.